Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter 5
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Becky gets a note with instructions. What will unfold upon following?


Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and wrote this purely as fiction. Please review and tell me your thoughts.

Becky had been Sasha's pet for a few weeks now. Becky hadn't lost any interest but, Sasha found things going stale. Becky was in the locker room after an episode of Smackdown. While she wrestled, Sasha got a card and wrote a message in it. She placed it in Becky's locker on top of her bag. She sealed it in an envelope. She marked it From: Sasha ;) and then went on her way out of the locker room beginning to make the first of two phone calls.

Becky returned after winning her match. She now had her Nikki Bella, Bayley, Carmela, Alexa Bliss, and Naomi in the locker room with her. Becky opened her locker to find the note. She looked around and with it still in the locker she opened and read it. She felt her pussy damping as she opened it.

"Becky,

I need you to gather up all your sexual partners. (I've got Aj though) Tell them you require them another time. Take them to Steph's office. There, you'll find me, Aj, Paige, and Steph. We will all leave here together and go back to a largest suite in a hotel where none of the others are staying. Yes, it will be the orgy of a lifetime.

Sasha" She read in her head. She placed the note in her bag and then while Bayley waited for the others to go shower and finish Becky motioned her over. She whispered in her ear. Bayley's member was hardening. "So you're in?" Becky asked. Bayley could only nod. "Okay, grab your things, we gotta go get Renee. Then, we can go." Becky said. Bayley listened and they quickly walked out giggling. Nikki peered her head out from the shower and said "Wonder what they're up to." Carmela came up behind her and seductively said "Does it matter let's get back to our fun." Naomi then put her head between their legs and said "Yeah Nikki, come on." "Okay, someone suck my titties." She said.

Bayley and Becky found Renee. Becky grabbed her wrist and whispered what she told Bayley in Renee's ear. "Okay let's go!" Renee said joining them. All three found their way to Steph's office to see the women. Sasha was in white pants, black crop top and heels. Paige wore leggings and a tank top with a snap back. Aj wore skinny jeans, an X-men crop top, and converse. Steph wore a black tight fight dress with black heels. "Welcome ladies." Steph said. Aj blew a kiss towards Becky. "As you can see this is actually happening." Sasha said. "Reservations have been made. Now to just go there, strip down and have the best sex of any of our lives." Sasha added.

The women made their way to the hotel. Paige drove Renee, Becky, and Aj. "You ladies excited?" Paige asked. "For sure." Becky said. "Good. Hope y'all's ass can take the special toys we've got up there." Paige said. "I'm sure we can." Renee said hiking up her skirt. Aj turned around and smacked her hands "No, no one has their pussy touched till the fucking." Aj growled. "Mmmmm sexy" Renee said. They arrived at the hotel. Sasha lead them up to the room. All of them made it inside. They found the lights dimmed, suitcases of toys, candles lit, and sexy wear hung on the hooks on the walls. "Now Becky, Renee, And Bayley. Get naked, now." Sasha said closing the door and locking it. The other women watched as they got naked. Steph looked at Bayley's crotch. She took the tape off to reveal her cock. "Very nice size, Bayley." Paige said. "Can't wait to fuck it." Aj said. Sasha clicked handcuffs on their wrist. "On your knees." Paige said. They obeyed. While on their knees, Aj put ball gags in their mouths. "Now for us ladies." Sasha said kissing Paige. "Steph, your room is across the hall, you'll punish them by yourself later." Sasha said handing her the key. "Good, I'll be planning." Steph said slapping paige's ass.

Steph left the room. Sasha then said "Ladies, time for us to get into our wear." They each began suiting up. Once ready paige wore a pair of black heels, black stockings, a black g-string, black leather gloves and black boob tassles with a black choker. Aj wore a black leather thong, knee high black converse, black spiked bra, and black gloves starting at her fingers going up to her bicep. She also wore a silver wolf tail and wolf ears. Sasha wore thigh high black high heeled boots, black leather crotchless panties, black leather fingerless gloves, a black leather bra with spikes all over it, and a tiara that said "PUSSY QUEEN" on it in purple letters.

Becky and Renee were soaking wet from being so horny. Bayley's cock was fully hard at it's full length and girth. "You girls have been bad girls haven't you?" Sasha asked grabbing a paddle. Becky, Renee, and Bayley tried to respond. "Is that a yes?" Aj asked horse whip. "I think so." Paige added as she grabbed a cat o nine tails. "Well then, looks like they need some good spankings." Sasha said. She grabbed Becky by her hair and forced her face into the carpeted floor with her ass pointing up. Aj and Paige did the same. Becky felt the first smack of the paddle. She moaned and groaned in pain. Sasha then clicked a button turning on five cameras. As the cameras rolled the subs felt their asses turning bright red. "Mmmm bet these red asses taste good." Paige said feeling the welts on Renee's ass. "Let's see." Sasha said as she placed her tongue on Becky's ass causing her to wince in pain but moan deeply in pleasure. "Oh yeah that's a good tasting ass." Sasha said. "But it could use something." Paige said. Aj grabbed a lighter and said "You're right, hot wax." Aj said lighting candles. "While those get ready, time to show their tits some love." Sasha said. They forced their subs over. Their hard nipples could cut glass. Paige placed a pair of suction nipple cylinders. Aj placed a pair of nipple clamps attached to a collar on Bayley. Sasha used her talon clamps connected by a chain on Becky. All three moaned in pleasure from the sensation. "Oh Becky, lovely tattoo." Paige said smiling. "Glad you like it." Sasha said kissing Paige. Aj checked on the wax. "Wax is gonna be a bit. But, i think It's time for the vibes." Aj said. "Good idea." Sasha said smiling devilishly. Becky was excited for this. Bayley and Renee were very excited as well. They rolled over and then felt large vibrators at the entrance to their assholes. They shoved them in. Becky, Bayley, and Renee let out muffled screams. "You like that?" Sasha asked Becky. Becky nodded. Aj took Bayley's dick in her hand and began stroking it. "Bet you love this feeling. Huh, Bayley?" Aj whispered in her ear. Paige smacked Renee's ass and whispered "it's nowhere near over." With the vibrators deep in their asses. They felt themselves be rolled over again. They looked up and saw their doms with candles. They began dripping the wax on their tits and stomachs. Their screams of pleasure were muffled. "Time to fuck them." Sasha said. "Undo the gags. I'll get the strap ons." She added. The gags were undone. Their moans of pleasure were unmuffled and all were saying "Oh thank you thank you thank you! Please give me more!" Sasha handed Paige a fourteen inch black strap on, she gave Aj a thirteen inch black one. And finally she had a fifteen big black strap on for herself. They put on the dildos and lifted their legs. Bayley's vibe was removed and replaced with the strap on. They plunged in and didn't hold back at all. They fucked their brains out while listening to their moans. Then, Becky and Renee shouted "I'm cumming!" Their juices were all over the dildos. "Come suck them clean, whores." Sasha said. Becky and Renee sucked the dildos dry. "Looks like Bayley Waley needs to cum still." Aj said. "She only cums through vaginal sex." Becky said. "Oh really?" Aj said. Bayley nodded. "Becky, go fuck Bayley. Renee, eat Aj and Paige's pussy." Paige and Aj took off their bottoms and leaned back on the bed. Renee went to town on their shaved pussies. Bayley stayed on her back and felt the warm, wet sensation of her cock sliding in a pussy. Becky began riding Bayley both moaned as they made out. Sasha sat down in a chair and began working on herself. Paige and Aj moaned and finally squirted on Renee. Bayley finally said "I'm gonna cum!" "Cum on Becky's face!" Sasha shouted. She then let out a final groan and felt her cum drenched hand. She walked over and said "Bayley, lick Renee's face clean. Renee lick Becky's clean. Becky, lick my hand clean." All three women did their jobs and then Sasha said. "Tomorrow, you will be at the mercy of steph. She will either have you pleasure her, or she'll torture you three. Either way, you'll feel good after. Sasha said. "And until then?" Becky asked sheepishly. "I'm gonna take these cameras to her, then we all will get in bed and sleep." Sasha said.

Sasha took the cameras across the hall. She came back and saw the time. It was 3:20. Paige, Aj, and Sasha undressed and undid the cuffs and took the clamps off and the vibes out. She placed them in the bags and all six women got into bed. Sasha and Becky were cuddling face to face. Renee spooned Becky who was spooned by Paige. Bayley spooned Sasha. Aj spooned Bayley. "Good night everyone." Becky said. She kissed Sasha and then all six women drifted off to sleep.

So, that's been chapter five. Don't fret though. There will be a part six and after that an epilogue. Let me know how Steph should treat the three subs. Torture them, or be pleasured by them?


End file.
